


Kill The Curiosity

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, check that out, idk what else to tag really, ive been listening to Nothing Arrived by Villagers on repeat so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. I came to talk” The brown haired male mumbled against the closed door, separating the two apart.<br/>“I don’t give a fuck if you came to talk!” Smith murmured, pressed his back against the door.<br/>“Well I do” Trott who was mirroring Smith on the other side, ducking his head as he rubbed at his eyes.<br/>“Why would you even come back here? To me of all people, you come back. After what you fucking did!” Smith shouted, his voice breaking slightly as he choked back tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The Curiosity

“Hey. I came to talk” The brown haired male mumbled against the closed door, separating the two apart.  
“I don’t give a fuck if you came to talk!” Smith murmured, pressed his back against the door.  
“Well I do” Trott who was mirroring Smith on the other side, ducking his head as he rubbed at his eyes.  
“Why would you even come back here? To me of all people, you come back. After what you fucking did!” Smith shouted, his voice breaking slightly as he choked back tears.

Now, lets roll back a few hours. Back to the ‘Towers and back to the recording room.  
“Ross, mate. Is it me or has Smith been acting weird lately? He hasn’t exactly been contributing recently y’know?” Trott looked over to Ross as he spoke.  
“He’s always lacked in content mate, you know he takes a back seat in things” Ross replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
First off, this was a lie. Smith tried; he just never knew when to enter in the commentary.  
“Do you honestly believe that? He just doesn’t try! He’s always been like this, through college too” Trott exclaimed, frowning and Ross raised an eyebrow.  
“Really?” Ross looked over, tilting his head, leaning back on his chair.   
“Yeah, it’s kinda weird. If he doesn’t want to contribute, why does he bother staying with us? He’s so insecure it’s ridiculous” Trott hummed slightly as he pulled his chair back from his desk, turning to Ross.  
“Honestly, I don’t know if I told you but he came crying to me once because you said something stupid in a recording, it was kinda funny” Trott added, looking up at Ross.  
Ross listened before he turned towards the door, his face dropped near the end of the speech Trott was giving. Trott frowned, looking at Ross.  
“Ro-“ He was cut short by a quick intake of breath.  
“And I thought I could trust you to keep that moment between EACH OTHER” Smith gritted his teeth as he spoke, Trott span around quickly on his chair, face full of shock.  
“Smith-“ Trott spoke, not moving towards nor away from him.  
“You think I don’t fucking try? You think I’m so fucking insecure that I don’t know when to speak?! I’m done. And yes, Ross, I have cried because you’ve said stupid shit. But I’m human, who doesn’t cry?! Fuck both of you” Smith took one step back towards the entrance he had just come from, his breaths getting caught in his throat, choking on the air and the words that hung in the atmosphere.

He ran out from the main room, down corridors and hallways, unable to focus on anything. He left the building, it was lunchtime anyway, who fucking cared if he had recording later? He hung his head low as he headed towards his car, opening the door and slamming it with force and started the ignition as he drove back to the flat.  
He eventually made it to his room, shutting the door, leaning against it.  
Tears caught on his lashes, trying their hardest to fall, to leave a trail down his cheeks.  
Smith breathed heavily as the tears cascaded down like rain drops in autumn, from the small movement that was made.  
Smith heard running, the sound coming closer, each step sounding heavier than the last.  
The figure outside paused, knocking gently on the door.  
Smith didn’t reply.

“Hey, I came to talk” The brown haired male mumbled against the closed door, separating the two apart.  
“I don’t give a fuck if you came to talk!” Smith murmured, pressed his back against the door.  
“Well I do” Trott who was mirroring Smith on the other side.  
“ Why would you even come back here? To me of all people, you come back. After what you fucking did!” Smith shouted, his voice breaking slightly as he choked back tears.

“I was stupid okay? Really stupid. I know you try your hardest, I know you do. You’re not insecure, you’re great, okay, lo-“ Trott was quickening his speech as he tried to get his point across.  
“Shut up. Shut the hell up. I don’t give a fuck about what you think anymore. You told him I cried and I don’t care if that doesn’t feel like a big deal to you but you don’t understand. I rarely cry and that time when I cried to you, I did it because I fucking needed too. I haven’t cried like that for months and I needed you to understand that and realize that the only reason I allowed myself to cry like that to someone so fucking DEAR to me was because you were my best friend Trott. I trusted you.” Smith said calmly, trying to keep his breathing even.  
“Remember when you said I could trust you? Fuck that. I fucking try my hardest to make things work and you’re always putting me down” Smith added.  
“Were?” Trott asked, his breath hitching slightly.  
“Yes. You ‘were’ my best friend” Smith mumbled.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you couldn’t trust me”  
“I was just curious to….to why Ross didn’t know and why it hurt you so much. He was only curious too, he wanted to know what was up” Trott sniffled slightly, back still pressed against the door.  
It took a while before Smith replied and when he did. The conversation ended there and then.

“Kill the curiosity”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, vent writing again. i apologise. im omw to writing more content though so :^)!  
> also, listen to this playlist i made, it features the song i was listening to when writing this a while back  
> http://8tracks.com/hatfilms/kiss-me-kill-me
> 
> send me prompts for writing over at tumblr: irlsmiffy.tumblr.com


End file.
